Lady Apolla's Harry
by Lady Apolla
Summary: UPDATED THE WHO'S HARRY! Ever wonder what life would be like for Harry Potter if the prophecy had never come into existence? That would mean that Lily and James are alive and Harry's living with them. But is life better or worse than the one created by
1. Overture

Okay, fanatics. I had to make a few minor corrections, but I'm back and better than ever. Don't worry about your reviews. There are right now sitting in front of me, so you'll get the feedback as always. Enjoy!

Do I really have to do this? Okay, okay. This story isn't mine. It belongs to the who and the people who bought the rights to the Broadway musical. As soon as I find out the company name, I'll list it in a separate disclaimer. As for Harry Potter and all related characters, they belong to Jo. To make a long story short, I only own the idea to do this.

Lady Apolla's

Harry

**ACT ONE**

**PROLOGUE**

#1 Overture (Ensemble)

_(Slide: 1977._

_During the overture the following series of vignettes unfolds in a kind of balletic dumbshow._

_A. First French Horn Section_

_A GRYFFINDOR is studying, face hidden behind a Transfiguration book. In the nearby lake, the giant squid lazily basks in the warm day. JAMES POTTER, a handsome Englishman in his mid-teens emerges with his crew, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, and PETER PETTIGREW. His path is being blocked, HE stands behind the GRYFFINDOR. JAMES tries to get the GRYFFINDOR'S attention. He gets no reaction. He speaks again. Finally, he pats the GRYFFINDOR'S shoulder. The GRYFFINDOR glances at him over her book, but never lowers it. JAMES starts. The GRYFFINDOR puts the book down to reveal herself as LILY EVANS. JAMES stares at the young woman. He awkwardly offers her a hand up. SHE accepts, stands, and walks away. He smiles and follows._

_B. Jitterbug entrance – "Go To The Mirror"_

_JAMES and LILY are concealed as a group of students appear in the Great Hall during a school dance, doing the jitterbug on a smoke-filled dance floor. It is obviously a 1940's theme party. SIRIUS appears again and walks slowly around the DANCERS. He watches the DANCERS, grins, and crosses to a particularly pretty RAVENCLAW. JAMES, in scarlet dress robes, and LILY, in pale yellow dress robes, whirl across the room and disappear._

_C. The Wedding – "See Me, Feel Me"_

_The students separate and PETUNIA EVANS appears, as do JAMES and LILY, with their backs to us. It is apparently a couple of years later. He is in a black tuxedo and she is in a princess-style wedding gown. A MINISTER faces them and performs the wedding ceremony.)_

**MINISTER**

The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvised or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with purposes for which is instituted by God.

**ENSEMBLE**

_(Simultaneous with above)_

AHHHHH…

_(The OTHERS witness the exchange of vows. AUNT PETUNIA walks up and stands by LILY'S side. SHE takes the flowers as SIRIUS hands JAMES a ring. While the service goes on JAMES impatiently places the ring on LILY'S finger and kisses her passionately in silhouette._

_D. Attack of the Death Eaters – "Go To The Mirror"_

_AIR RAID SIRENS. SIRIUS produces a civil defense armband, which he dons, and a light wand. EVERYONE ELSE scatters. A cacophony of SOUNDS join the sirens – NEWS CLIPPINGS of recent deaths, the DRONE of the various curses overhead, FLASHES OF LIGHT on the horizon. Nearby EXPLOSIONS. SIRIUS hurries off._

_E. Bed Scene – "Listening To You" – Lowry Organ_

_A bed appears. LILY POTTER is tucked in, hear head on the pillow, asleep. Distant EXPLOSIONS. JAMES, having finished dressing, sits gently on the edge of the bed. HE leans over and kisses her softly. SHE stirs but doesn't waken. He places his hand on her stomach, watching her for a moment longer and then quietly creeps away._

_F. Warmups; Jumping Jacks; Calisthenics – French Horn_

_JAMES is met by FRANK LONGBOTTOM who ritualistically helps him change into his Auror's combat uniform. Simultaneously, REMUS, SIRIUS, and other members of the Order of the Phoenix perform exercises at the edge of the battlefield. FRANK salutes._

_G. "Pinball Wizard"_

_JAMES joins them and the Order of the Phoenix heads out for battle. The battle against the Death Eaters is fierce, but the Order seems to have the upper hand with REMUS, SIRIUS, and JAMES leading the pack._

_H. Closing Bars_

_EVERYONE starts moving off stage, including REMUS AND SIRIUS. JAMES is left alone on the stage. TWO DEATH EATERS appear below as PETER reenters and crosses to JAMES. PETER raises his wand. There is the deafening SOUND of a Stunning Spell and the TWO DEATH EATERS run forward to catch the fallen JAMES POTTER.)_

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Jimmy Potter

**SCENE ONE**

#2 Intro to "Jimmy Potter" (Orchestra)

_(SLIDE: GODRIC'S HOLLOW._

_The front door of the POTTER's semi-detached home – 666 Godric's Hollow. VERNON DURSLEY comes down the street and knocks on the door. LILY emerges. UNCLE VERNON proudly conjures up food from a shopping bag.)_

**UNCLE VERNON**

Sardines! An egg! Un demi-litre du lait!

**LILY**

Bless you, Vernon.

_(LILY goes back into the house. UNCLE VERNON claps his hands together and starts to leave. REMUS and SIRIUS enter, very distraught, and approach the house. UNCLE VERNON recognizes them and stops. REMUS crosses to the front door with a parcel and knocks.)_

#2A Jimmy Potter (Sirius, Remus)

**SIRIUS**

_(To us)_

JIMMY POTTER DIDN'T COME HOME.

HIS UNBORN CHILD WILL NEVER KNOW HIM.

_(LILY reappears.)_

**REMUS**

_(To Lily)_

BELIEVE HIM MISSING WITH A NUMBER OF MEN.

DON'T EXPECT TO SEE HIM AGAIN.

_(UNCLE VERNON starts to cross to LILY. HE stops and looks away, unable to control himself due to his own grief for his wife's sister. LILY takes the papers from REMUS and without looking at them or her brother-in-law steps back into the house out of view. REMUS starts to follow her into the house but the door closes. HE sadly walks back to join SIRIUS who pulls out a pint bottle of whiskey and presses it into UNCLE VERNON'S hand.)_

**SIRIUS**

JIMMY POTTER DIDN'T COME HOME.

JIMMY POTTER DIDN'T COME HOME.

JIMMY POTTER DIDN'T COME HOME.

HIS UNBORN CHILD WILL NEVER KNOW HIM.

**REMUS**

_(Overlapping, Simultaneous with above)_

JIMMY POTTER DIDN'T COME HOME.

JIMMY POTTER DIDN'T COME HOME.

JIMMY POTTER,

HIS UNBORN CHILD WILL NEVER KNOW HIM.

_(REMUS and SIRIUS walk off, comforting each other. UNCLE VERNON looks down at the pint bottle. HE slowly opens it and takes a quick shot. He pockets the bottle. He stands in anguish for a moment, takes the bottle out again, removes the cap, tips back the bottle and has a long drink. The front door disappears. UNCLE VERNON is now isolated with the bottle._

_Simultaneously, a stretch of barbed wire appears in the back ground. Behind it, a line of Order members, now prisoners of the Death Eaters and Voldemort, shuffles by in silhouette, ankles and wrists chained together. A DEATH EATER nudges them along. PETER drags another prisoner behind. It's the Stunned JAMES._

_SLIDE: 1980_

_PETER drops JAMES' body on the ground and walks off. His image remains there.)_

**END OF SCENE ONE**

Pink Cabbit: Don't worry. It'll get better, promise.


	3. It's A Boy We've Won

**SCENE TWO**

#2B It's A Boy (Nurses, Lily)

_(UNCLE VERNON puts the bottle away. LILY, in hospital white, is pushed along in a wheelchair by a NURSE, followed by AUNT PETUNIA, who carries a bundle of blankets. TWO other NURSES enter from the opposite side, passing by UNCLE VERNON, who peers over their shoulders. One of them carries a small bundle, smaller than the one AUNT PETUNIA CARRIES, which SHE gently presents to LILY.)_

**NURSE 1**

IT'S A BOY, MRS. POTTER, IT'S A BOY.

**NURSE 2, NURSE 3**

IT'S A BOY, MRS. POTTER, IT'S A BOY.

**LILY, NURSES**

A SON! A SON! A SON!

_(The NURSES exit with LILY and the BABY. UNCLE VERNON, AUNT PETUNIA, and their BABY watch them go. AUNT PETUNIA begins to follow with the BABY. HE remains, taking the occasional shot of whiskey._

#2C We've Won (Sirius, Remus, James)

_SLIDE: 1981, 1982, 1983._

_Beyond, in silhouette, JAMES continues to sleep, unaware of Voldemort passing by him with PETER. UNCLE VERNON exits._

_SLIDE: 1984_

_Members of the Order of the Phoenix, including REMUS and SIRIUS, rush toward the fence. THEY swing the gate open and rush by JAMES into the complex. Only REMUS and SIRIUS stop at the sight of their Stunned best friend. REMUS kneels down and revives him. JAMES sits up and stares at his friends in confusion and alarm. Seeing this, REMUS helps him up and supports him out though the gate into the open. SIRIUS follows and takes JAMES' other shoulder.)_

**SIRIUS**

BACK HOME THEY'RE CELEBRATING IN THE STREETS,

**REMUS**

AND FREEDOM REIGNS ON THIS FIRST DAY OF PEACE.

**JAMES**

WE'VE WON?

**JAMES, SIRIUS**

WE'VE WON!

**JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS**

WE'VE WON!

_(THEY help JAMES off.)_

**END OF SCENE TWO**

Well, that's done.

Sofie Christianson: I'm glad you enjoy it. As far as it being in the form of a script, the original version of this is The Who's Tommy, which is what is known in musical theater as a rock opera. It was too hard to change into story format.


	4. TwentyFour Amazing Journey

**SCENE THREE**

#3 Twenty-Four (Lily, Severus, James)

_(The interior of 666 Godric's Hollow. The house assembles before our eyes. The front door reemerges as part of the picture and there is some space DOWNSTAGE for the street. UPSTAGE of the front door, particular elements from several rooms in the house appear and arrange themselves according to a conventional floor plan. There are no walls but there are a couple of interior doors dividing rooms, a couple of chairs, the bed from before, which now has a comforter of brooms and Golden Snitches on it, a large sofa, and at the extreme UPSTAGE side, three windows. In the center of it all is a large wardrobe which has a full length mirror on its face. On a small table is a cake with twenty-four candles, a bottle or champagne and two champagne glasses, and a child's cup._

_LILY stands at the table with her new lover, SEVERUS SNAPE, sitting nearby. HARRY, her child who is now four, runs in from the direction of the hall. SEVERUS wears trousers, suspenders, no shirt. HARRY wears a white dress shirt, white dress pants, and white dress shoes. LILY wears simple light pink robes. LILY blows out the candles and picks up her approaching son. HE puts his head on her shoulder.)_

**LILY**

_(To Severus)_

GOT A FEELIN' TWENTY-FOUR

IS GONNA BE A GOOD YEAR…

ESPECIALLY IFYOU AND ME

SEE IT IN TOGETHER.

_(LILY puts her son down and he runs to the other end of the table to wait for his piece of cake.)_

**SEVERUS**

_(to LILY)_

NOW YOU'RE TWENTY-FOUR

YOU'RE READY FOR A NEW YEAR

LET'S MARRY NOW

AND CELEBRATE FOREVER.

**LILY**

_(to SEVERUS)_

I HAD NO REASON TO BE OVER-OPTIMISTIC,

BUT SOMEHOW WHEN YOU SMILE

I CAN BRAVE BAD WEATHER.

GOT A FEELIN' TWENTY-FOUR

IS GONNA BE A GOOD YEAR…

ESPECIALLY IF YOU AND ME

SEE IT IN TOGETHER.

**SEVERUS**

_(Simultaneous with above)_

TWENTY-FOUR TODAY –

YOUR FUTURE IS WITH ME NOW.

OUR FUTURE IS YOUR FREEDOM.

_(At this point, the impatient FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY sticks his finger in the cake and runs off towards the hall and continues into the bedroom. Rolling her eyes, clearly saying "Here we go again," LILY runs after her son.)_

NOW YOU'RE TWENTY-FOUR

YOU'RE READY FOR A NEW YEAR.

LET'S MARRY NOW

AND CELEBRATE FOREVER.

**LILY**

_(Simultaneous with above, to FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY)_

ONLY TWENTY-FOUR TODAY

AND I'VE SUCH A GROWN-UP SON.

WISH YOUR MUM A HAPPY DAY.

**FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY**

Happy Birthday, Mum!

_(HE hands his mother a flower. SHE smiles, takes it, and proceeds to tuck him into bed.)_

**LILY**

_(to FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY)_

I HAD NO REASON TO BE OVER-OPTIMISTIC,

BUT SOMEHOW WHEN YOU SMILE

I CAN BRAVE BAD WEATHER.

_(LILY kisses FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY goodnight and returns to the living room to SEVERUS.)_

**LILY, SEVERUS**

I HAD NO REASON TO BE OVER-OPTIMISTIC,

BUT SOMEHOW WHEN YOU SMILE

I CAN BRAVE BAD WEATHER.

_(INSTRUMENTAL EXTENSION._

_Out on the street, JAMES is accompanied by SIRIUS and REMUS. THEY approach the front door of 666 Godric's Hollow. JAMES insists he'll be alright on his own. THEY shake hands and REMUS and SIRIUS glance at each other and reluctantly leave. JAMES is about to knock on the door but reaches into his pocket and produces a house key. HE puts the key in the door. It still fits. He smiles and turns the lock._

_Inside the house FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY sleeps and SEVERUS gives LILY her gift. SHE smiles and they kiss passionately._

_JAMES enters through the front door and stops dead upon seeing his wife and arch-enemy. LILY glances up from the kiss. SHE pulls away and steps back in shock, firmly guiding SEVERUS out of the way. She slowly crosses to JAMES and reaches out to touch his face. SEVERUS intercedes. HE pushes JAMES back toward the door. JAMES resists._

_The commotion awakens FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY. HE runs from his room through the hall and crosses to just next to the sofa._

_LILY sees FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY. SHE rushes toward him and spins him around so that he can't see the brewing fight. Inadvertently, she turns him so that he directly faces the mirrored surface of the wardrobe where he watches everything. LILY crosses back to the men. A chair is knocked over._

_SEVERUS and JAMES go for each other. LILY tries to separate them. SHE pulls SEVERUS over to the sofa. SEVERUS slaps her aside. HE picks up the fallen chair and rears back to throw it at JAMES. JAMES automatically raises his wand and a blast of green light ensues, hitting SEVERUS and knocking him across the room. HE lies motionless. LILY walks to him, touches him in horror. SHE turns to her husband and stares. Finally she rushes to him and THEY hold each other. They turn to FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY and, as the boy turns to face them with wide eyes and terror on his face, see that HE has witnessed all of this in the mirror. LILY goes to him, placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him, and is at first gentle and concerned. But when JAMES joins in, they build in mountain hysterical desperation.)_

**LILY**

WHAT ABOUT THE BOY?

**JAMES**

WHAT ABOUT THE BOY?

**JAMES, LILY**

WHAT ABOUT THE BOY?

HE SAW IT ALL!

_(LILY crosses to the sofa, gazing at the body then back at her son and husband. JAMES crosses to his son.)_

YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT,

YOU DIDN'T SEE IT,

YOU WON'T SAY NOTHING TO NO ONE

EVER IN YOUR LIFE.

YOU NEVER HEARD IT.

HOW ABSURD IT WILL SEEM WITH OUT ANY PROOF.

_(LILY crosses to her son and shoves him down to be level with the body. SHE kneels beside FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY. JAMES paces before the mirror, glancing in it whenever he passes it.)_

YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT,

YOU DIDN'T SEE IT,

YOU NEVER HEARD IT, NOT A WORD OF IT.

YOU WON'T SAY NOTHNG TO NO ONE.

NEVER TELL A SOUL.

**JAMES**

WHAT YOU KNOW.

**LILY**

WHAT YOU KNOW IS THE TRUTH.

_(JAMES crosses to his wife and son.)_

**JAMES**

YOU DIDN'T-

**JAMES, LILY**

HEAR IT,

YOU DIDN'T SEE IT,

YOU WON'T SAY NOTHING TO NO ONE

EVER IN YOUR LIFE.

YOU NEVER HEARD IT.

_(JAMES grabs LILY up roughly.)_

**JAMES **

HOW ABSURD IT'LL

SEEM.

**LILY**

HOW ABSURD IT'LL

SEEM WITHOUT ANY PROOF.

_(LILY kneels back down.)_

**JAMES**

YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT,

YOU DIDN'T SEE IT,

_(JAMES kneels on his son's other side)_

YOU NEVER HEARD IT, NOT A

WORD OF IT.

**LILY**

_(Staggered, with JAMES)_

YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT,

YOU DIDN'T SEE IT,

YOU NEVER HEARD IT, NOT A

WORD.

_(THEY have been becoming increasingly strident and now finally lose control, berating and, on the stressed words, roughly shaking little FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY who just stands there and takes it all in.)_

**JAMES, LILY**

YOU WON'T SAY NOTHING TO NO ONE.

NEVER TELL A SOUL

WHAT YOU KNOW IS THE TRUTH.

_(A MINISTRY WHISTLE sounds. JAMES and LILY let go of their son and back away from him, calming. THEY turn to each other.)_

**JAMES**

WHAT ABOUT THE BOY?

_(MINISTRY WHISTLES sound again._

#4 Amazing Journey (Narrator)

_Suddenly, through the front door of 666 Godric's Hollow, MINISTRY LAW ENFORCEMENT are pouring in. THEY surround the POTTERS. One of them urgently approaches the body of SEVERUS. HE kneels by it and confirms that he's dead. LILY bends down to FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY. EVERYONE ELSE stands tense and frozen.)_

**LILY**

Harry. Everything's going to be all right. Do you understand?

_(FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY doesn't respond. A MINISTRY OFFICIAL picks up the fallen chair.)_

You needn't be afraid, love. Harry? Do you hear me?

_(FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY doesn't answer. Another MINISTRY OFFICIAL crosses to JAMES.)_

Harry, do you understand Mummy?

_(FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY walks to the mirror on the wardrobe. As he looks in the mirror certain elements in the room magically shift, as if the objects are taking on minds of their own, disobedient minds that defy the laws of gravity and space. A chair flies into the air. Doors take on new positions. The view outside the windows becomes scrambled.)_

Harry! Harry!

_(FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY just stares at the mirror._

_The POLICE take JAMES and LILY into separate sides of the house. DOLORES UMBRIDGE sits LILY on the bed and interrogates her. ANOTHER MINISTRY OFFICIAL questions JAMES. MINISTRY MEMBERS mull about everywhere. THEY photograph and cover the body, dust the gun for fingerprints, measure the room and so on. They're joined by REMUS and SIRIUS who are particularly concerned with JAMES. One of the OFFICIALS is sent to guard the door._

_HARRY continues to gaze blankly at his own image in the mirror._

_From ABOVE, a FIGURE tumbles into the room and lands gracefully on top of the wardrobe – our NARRATOR, in the image of HARRY when he is older. No one n the room is aware of the NARRATOR'S presence.)_

**NARRATOR**

DEAF, DUMB, AND BLIND BOY…

HE'S IN A QUIET VIBRATION LAND.

STRANGE AS IT SEEMS, HIS MUSICAL DREAMS

AIN'T QUITE SO BAD.

FOUR YEARS OLD

WITH THOUGHTS AS BOLD AS THOUGHT CAN BE;

LOVING LIFE AND BECOMING WISE

IN SIMPLICITY.

SICKNESS WILL SURELY TAKE THE MIND

WHERE MINDS CAN'T USUALLY GO.

COME ON THE AMAZING JOURNEY

AND LEARN ALL YOU SHOULD KNOW.

A VAGUE HAZE OF DELIRIUM

SEEPS IN HIS MIND.

SOARING AND FLYING IMAGES BLIND.

I'LL BE YOUR LEADER,

I'LL BE YOUR GUIDE.

ON THE AMAZING JOURNEY, TOGETHER WE'LL RIDE.

_(UNCLE VERNON enters through the front door. HE sees the body and searches the house, finally finding his sister-in-law. He tries to embrace LILY, but is held back by MINISTRY MEMBERS. He frantically pulls out a silver flask and has a long drink. He sees FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY staring into the mirror. He walks over to him, kneels, puts his arm around FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S shoulder. The NARRATOR has now glided to the floor. HE continues to move unseen about the room.)_

NOTHING TO SAY,

NOTHING TO HEAR,

AND NOTHING TO SEE.

EACH SENSATION MAKES A NOTE IN HIS SYMPHONY.

SICKNESS WILL SURELY TAKE THE MIND

WHERE MINDS CAN'T USUALLY GO.

COME ON THE AMAZING JOURNEY

AND LEARN ALL YOU SHOULD KNOW.

HIS EYES ARE THE EYES THAT

TRANSMIT ALL THEY KNOW.

THE TRUTH BURNS SO BRIGHT

IT CAN MELT WINTER SNOW.

A TOWERING FIGURE,

SO BRILLIANT, SO HIGH…

A WHITE SUN BURNING

THE EARTH AND THE SKY.

_(The NARRATOR vanishes and the house disassembles.)_

**END OF SCENE THREE**

Wow. That was a long one.

So sorry. Had to add that bitch of a Defense Against the Dark ARts teacher in here somewhere. Promise, this and the next scene are the only cameos she has.

Sofie Christianson: Yes, Voldemort did die. It's not explained, but it can be inferred that it was Dumbledore who actually did it.


	5. Court Segue

**SCENE FOUR**

#4A Amazing Journey Tag (Orchestra)

_(An English Courtroom._

_FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY doesn't move. UNCLE VERNON holds his hand and the Court arranges itself around them. LILY joins them and THEY all face CORNELIOUS FUDGE in a powdered wig and ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. They are surrounded by the rest of the WIZENGAMOT and two wigged BARRISTERS. JAMES, still in his Auror clothing, is in the prisoner's docket. Some of the OFFICIALS remain. The trial has been going on for some time. JAMES stands for the verdict.)_

**FUDGE**

James Potter, after much consideration, on the grounds of justifiable homicide, this court finds you… Not Guilty.

_(There is elation in the courtroom. UNCLE VERNON dances a little jig, JAMES and LILY embrace, DUMBLEDORE looks relieved. Even the OFFICIALS genuinely seem pleased and there is much handshaking, back-slapping, hugging. FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY doesn't move. DUMBLEDORE notices this. HE stands up. The courtroom becomes very still as they watch the boy and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. DUMBLEDORE begins to speak to FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY.)_

**DUMBLEDORE**

Harry, your parents have had some very good news indeed. I hope you can appreciate that fact?

_(The words coming out of DUMBLEDORE'S mouth are no longer in English, nor are they in any other recognizable language. In fact, they sound positively unworldly – even sinister. There is no response from FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY._

_Incomprehensibly garbled)_

Harry, what about a small smile in celebration of this most happy turn of events?

_(FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY still doesn't react. The other members of the Wizengamot also speak to FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY with the same eerie sounds.)_

**UMBRIDGE**

_(Incomprehensibly garbled)_

Do you hear, my boy, Professor Dumbledore is speaking to you?

**AMELIA BONES**

_(To FUDGE, incomprehensibly garbled)_

Young Master Potter appears to be under a certain amount of strain, Minister.

_(FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY just stares blankly ahead. LILY rushes to him.)_

**LILY**

_(Incomprehensibly garbled)_

My God, Harry—whatever is happening to you, my love?

_(Her words are just as jumbled and strange as the others. It's as if we are listening from FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S standpoint to his descent into an extreme traumatized state._

_The POTTERS kneel by FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY and grimly look at each other. THEY are gradually realizing what they may have done to their son._

_The courtroom disassembles.)_

**END OF SCENE FOUR**

Another one done!

miss confused: Actually, I do, but Lady Apolla was a name I came up with before I heard about the series. I chose this because I'm like the Greek god Apollo. However, my friend writes using the alias Goddess Ileana DuBaer on my account. I tried to explain to her about copyright laws, but she was adamant, so I gave up. BTW, I just updated my profile to include myself, since Ileana got there first. (grumbles about giving the girl her permission) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic and will continue to follow us!

Sofie Christianson: Okay, let me fill you in. At the beginning of the Scene, Lily is celebrating her twenty-fourth birthday with her four-year-old son and her new boyfriend, Snape. After Harry goes to bed, Snape and Lily go to enjoy the rest of the evening together. During that part of the night, James comes home and the fight ensues. He's like "What the bloody hell are you doing with my wife, Snivellus?" and Snape's like "Buzz off, Potter." In a jealous rage, James kills Snape. During this fight, Harry has woken up, obviously hearing the commotion. Lily, upon seeing her son, turns him to the mirror, where the witnesses the murder. When Lily and James realize this, they do all they can to stop their son from talking about it by telling him that he didn't hear it, he didn't see it, and he's not going to talk about it to anyone. However, a four-year-old does not understand any of this and after seeing his father murder a man Harry's probably grown up with, it's enough to traumatize the boy into a deaf, dumb, and blind state. The Narrator is the vision of Harry when he is older and he will appear at different intervals, including as older Harry. He only appears in Harry's mind, a creation of the traumatized boy's imaginative subconscious. Around the four-year-old, Ministry officials come in to investigate the murder and James and Lily tell them a highly revised version of what happened. Meaning they lie through their teeth, as this scene should have showed you.


	6. Sparks Amazing Journey Reprise

**SCENE FIVE**

#5 Sparks (Orchestra)

_(Hospital._

_During this sequence, FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY is escorted through door after door in a series of examinations and tests._

_There are three white doors on frames which move about defining and redefining the hospital rooms, corridors and spaces._

_JAMES and LILY deliver FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY to a YOUNG DOCTOR who shakes JAMES' hand first, then LILY'S. The YOUNG DOCTOR then bends down to FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY, brushes the side of his face, takes him by the hand and leads him through a door and away from his parents. The POTTERS reluctantly walk off. FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY is ushered around like an automaton. UPSTAGE, LAB TECHNICIANS work at a long counter. Tubes are delivered and tested, readings are taken, charts are filled out._

_A. FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY is delivered to a NURSE who takes his pulse and gets a urine sample. A DOCTOR stands by with a clipboard._

_B. FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY is rushed through to another NURSE who checks his reflexes and takes blood. The clipboard is passed around like the baton in a relay race. The doors keep shifting around as FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY is led through them._

_C. Next, FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY is passed on to a DOCTOR who unbuttons his shirt and listens to his heartbeat with a stethoscope. A NURSE furiously writes on the clipboard._

_D. Through another door, a DOCTOR shines a light in his eyes, then in his ears._

_E. Through and yet another door, a group of DOCTORS study FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S charts. Clipboards are whizzing from hand to hand._

_F. Finally, all of the NURSES and TECHNICIANS gather together behind FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY. The YOUNG DOCTOR stands by with the first clipboard._

_The POTTERS return and face all of them. JAMES is now in regular robes. The YOUNG DOCTOR shakes his head at them. This is the real court. JAMES turns to LILY and takes her hand._

_The Hospital disassembles. The STAFF surrounds FOUR-YEAR-OLD HARRY and goes off. The POTTERS remain alone._

_SLIDE: 1990_

_HARRY reappears with another NURSE. HE has become a boy of school age who currently has a helium balloon tied to his wrist. JAMES and LILY cross to him. LILY takes his hand._

#6 Amazing Journey (Reprise) (Narrator)

_The NARRATOR tumbles in from ABOVE in a summersault and lands center stage, behind the POTTERS.)_

**NARRATOR**

TEN YEARS OLD

WITH THOUGHTS AS BOLD AS THOUGH CAN BE;

LOVING LIFE AND BECOMING WISE

IN SIMPLICITY.

_(JAMES and LILY move TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY to center stage. JAMES kneels down by his son. The NARRATOR moves to stage right, looking interestingly at the POTTERS.)_

SICKNESS WILL SURELY TAKE THE MIND

WHERE MINDS CAN'T USUALLY GO.

_(The NARRATOR moves down to stand next to TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY. JAMES and LILY move away. The NARRATOR gazes out at the audience.)_

COME ON THE AMAZING JOURNEY

AND LEARN ALL YOU SHOULD KNOW.

_(The NARRATOR moves behind TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY.)_

A VAGUE HAZE OF DELIRIUM

SEEPS IN HIS MIND.

SOARING AND FLYING IMAGES BLIND.

_(The NARRATOR unties the balloon and moves back center stage with it.)_

I'LL BE YOUR LEADER;

I'LL BE YOUR GUIDE.

ON THE AMAZING JOURNEY, TOGETHER WE'LL RIDE.

_(Unseen by the POTTERS, the NARRATOR floats away with the balloon. JAMES and LILY rush back to their son. JAMES glances up. HE sees only the balloon.)_

**END OF SCENE FIVE**


	7. Christmas

**SCENE SIX**

_(A MINISTER of the Church of England appears DOWNSTAGE at a pulpit with his back to us. JAMES and LILY cross with TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY to join the rest of their somewhat extended family at the front of the congregation. UNCLE VERNON and AUNT PETUNIA are there with their son, young COUSIN DUDLEY. SIRIUS, REMUS, DUMBLEDORE, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, and HAGRID sit with them. A large CHOIR SINGS. EVERYONE looks at TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY as they come in. THEY all have hymnals.)_

#7 Christmas (Choir, James, Lily, Uncle Vernon, Cousin Dudley, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid,Minister, Narrator, Carolers)

**CHOIR, UNCLE VERNON, AUNT PETUNIA, COUSIN DUDLEY, DUMBLEDORE, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, SIRIUS, REMUS, HAGRID, MINISTER**

AHHHHH…

_(Continues under)_

**JAMES**

DID YOU EVER SEE THE FACES OF THE CHILDREN?

THEY GET SO EXCITED,

WAKING UP ON CHRISTMAS MORNING

HOURS BEFORE THE WINTER SUN'S IGNITED.

**JAMES, LILY**

THEY BELIEVE IN DREAMS AND ALL THEY MEAN,

INCLUDING HEAVEN'S GENEROSITY.

PEEPIN' ROUND THE DOOR

TO SEE WHAT PARCELS ARE IN STORE,

IN CURIOSITY.

AND HARRY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS.

HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO JESUS WAS OR WHAT PRAYING IS.

**JAMES, LILY, UNCLE VERNON, AUNT PETUNIA, SIRIUS, REMUS, HAGRID, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, DUMBLEDORE, COUSIN DUDLEY**

HOW CAN HE BE SAVED

FROM THE ETERNAL GRAVE?

**CHOIR**

AHHHHH…

_(Continues under.)_

_(Each member of the family passes by the MINISTER and the CHOIR for the processional handshaking after church. THEY cross to a large family dining table with chairs for all – Christmas dinner at the DURSLEYS with a large goose – a generally splendid table. The POTTERS are joined at the table by REMUS and SIRIUS, UNCLE VERNON, AUNT PETUNIA, and COUSIN DUDLEY. There is a space for TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY by his mother. DUMBLEDORE and PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL stand with LILY and JAMES at the table.)_

**UNCLE ERNIE, COUSIN DUDLEY, AUNT PETUNIA, SIRIUS, AND REMUS**

AHHHHH…

_(Continues under._

_LILY leads TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY to a spot on the floor. HE sits and begins to rock backwards and forwards. AUNT PETUNIA walks over to her nephew and places down a large unopened present.)_

**JAMES**

SURROUNDED BY US ALL, HE SITS SO SILENTLY

AND UNAWARE OF ANYTHING.

PLAYING DUMB, HE CRIES, HE SMILES,

HE PICKS HIS NOSE, HE POKES HIS TOUNGUE AT EVERYTHING.

_(COUSIN DUDLEY crosses to TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY, kneels down, and puts his hands on the box. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY continues to rock. COUSIN DUDLEY unwraps the present and removes its contents. It's the latest broomstick, the Nimbus 2000. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY doesn't seem to see it.)_

**UNCLE ERNIE, COUSIN DUDLEY, AUNT PETUNIA, SIRIUS, AND REMUS**

AHHHHH…

_(Continues under.)_

**DUMBLEDORE**

_(To the Potters)_

I BELIEVE IN LOVE,

BUT HOW CAN MEN WHO'VE NEVER SEEN

LIGHT BEEN ENLIGHTENED.

**DUMBLEDORE, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL**

ONLY IF HE'S CURED

WITH HIS SPIRIT'S FUTURE LEVEL EVER HEIGHTEN.

_(After a moment, COUSIN DUDLEY picks it up and begins sweeping the floor with it. JAMES is disappointed, not surprised.)_

**JAMES, LILY**

AND HARRY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS.

**JAMES, LILY, DUMBLEDORE, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL**

HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO JESUS WAS OR WHAT PRAYING IS.

**ALL**

HOW CAN HE BE SAVED

FROM THE ETERNAL GRAVE?

_(The CHORUS finally files out. UNCLE VERNON plays the French horn to amuse the family. COUSIN DUDLEY puts the broom back in the box and brings it over to his chair at the table. COUSIN DUDLEY sits down. Suddenly, TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY rises and turns to face UNCLE VERNON. HE seems to respond to the sound of the music. JAMES stands in amazement. HE crosses to TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY who is staring into space. JAMES grabs his son by the shoulders.)_

**JAMES**

HARRY CAN YOU HEAR ME?

HARRY CAN YOU HEAR ME?

HARRY CAN YOU HEAR ME?

HARRY CAN YOU HEAR ME?

HARRY CAN YOU HEAR ME?

_(Desperately)_

CAN YOU HEAR ME?

_(There is no response from TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY. JAMES gives up. HE guides TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY to his place at the table where LILY feeds him.)_

**ALL**

HOW CAN HE BE SAVED?

_(The table dims as TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY starts to glow. The NARRATOR enters from STAGE RIGHT. No one at the table sees him. They just go on eating.) _

**NARRATOR**

SEE ME, FEEL ME,

TOUCH ME, HEAL ME.

_(The NARRATOR has a similar glow to TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S. HE walks around the table. He touches TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY, who gets to his feet. The NARRATOR leads him a few steps away from the table.)_

SEE ME, FEEL ME,

TOUCH ME, HEAL ME.

_(The NARRATOR exits backwards DOWNSTAGE LEFT as JAMES, noticing that TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY has moved on his own, crosses once again to him and takes his shoulders.)_

**JAMES**

HARRY CAN YOU HEAR ME?

_(Getting aggravated)_

HARRY CAN YOU HEAR ME?

HARRY CAN YOU HEAR ME?

HARRY CAN YOU HEAR ME?

HARRY CAN YOU HEAR ME?

_(Desperately trying to reach him, roughly shaking his son on each "can you")_

CAN YOU?

_(LILY stands and crosses to her husband and TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY.)_

**JAMES, LILY**

CAN YOU…

CAN YOU HEAR ME?

_(LILY pulls JAMES away from their son.)_

**ALL**

HOW CAN HE BE SAVED?

**JAMES, LILY, UNCLE VERNON, AUNT PETUNIA, SIRIUS, REMUS, COUSIN DUDLEY, DUMBLEDORE, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL**

AHHHHH…

_(Dinner is over. DUMBLEDORE and PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL extend their best wishes, say goodnight and leave._

_UNCLE VERNON eagerly pours himself a pint of beer. CAROLERS appear at the door. THEY are the members of the CHORUS.)_

**JAMES, LILY, UNCLE VERNON, AUNT PETUNIA, SIRIUS, REMUS, COUSIN DUDLEY, DUMBLEDORE, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, CAROLERS**

AHHHHH…

_(The table floats off. UNCLE VERNON and AUNT PETUNIA dance. LITTLE CHILDREN run in and skip around TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY. JAMES offers LILY his hand. SHE hesitates and then accepts. The POTTERS forget their troubles and dance with exuberance._

_COUSIN DUDLEY skips around the LITTLE CHILDREN, going in the opposite direction they go. HE grins.)_

**CAROLERS**

DID YOU EVER SEE THE FACES OF THE CHILDREN?

THEY GET SO EXCITED,

WAKING UP ON CHRISTMAS MORNING

HOURS BEFORE THE WINTER SUN'S IGNITED.

THEY BELIEVE IN DREAMS AND ALL THE MEAN,

INCLUDING HEAVEN'S GENEROSITY.

PEEPING 'ROUND THE DOOR

TO SEE WHAT PARCELS ARE IN STORE,

IN CURIOSITY.

_(EVERYONE stops dancing and surrounds the LITTLE CHILDREN and TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY. The LITTLE CHILDREN form a circle of clasped hands around him.)_

**ALL**

AND HARRY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS.

HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO JESUS WAS OR WHAT PRAYING IS.

HOW CAN HE BE SAVED

FROM THE ETERNAL GRAVE?

_(COUSIN DUDLEY lifts TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY over his shoulder. EVERYONE exits except for UNCLE VERNON.)_

**END OF SCENE SIX**


	8. Do You Think It's All Right Fiddle Abou...

**SCENE SEVEN**

#8 Do You Think It's Alright? (James, Lily)

_(UNCLE VERNON stands in isolation, a full print of beer in his hand. HE raises the glass to his lips and begins to drink. He chugs and keeps on chugging until the glass is empty. When he's finished, he BURPS. An annoyed BARKEEPER with an apron comes and snatches the glass._

_The interior of 666 Godric's Hollow has assembled behind him. UNCLE VERNON staggers along the street toward the front door. HE knocks. LILY opens the door and UNCLE VERNON enters and walks directly to the sofa which he immediately sinks into. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY is sitting beside him rocking back and forth once again._

_LILY closes the front door, crosses behind the sofa, goes into the hall, enters the bedroom and closes the door behind her. JAMES ties his tie. LILY dresses.)_

**LILY**

DO YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT,

TO LEAVE THE BOY WITH UNCLE VERNON?

**JAMES, LILY**

DO YOU THINK IT'S ALL RIGHT?

**LILY**

HE'S HAD A FEW TOO MANY TONIGHT.

**JAMES**

_(Overlapping)_

DO YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT?

I THINK IT'S ALRIGHT.

**LILY**

DO YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT?

DO YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT?

**JAMES**

_(Simultaneous with above)_

YES, I THINK IT'S ALRIGHT.

YES, I THINK IT'S ALRIGHT.

_(The POTTERS come back out into the living room. LILY kisses TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY. UNCLE VERNON salutes and the POTTERS leave through the front door.)_

**LILY**

DO YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT,

TO LEAVE THE BOY WITH UNCLE VERNON?

**JAMES, LILY**

DO YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT?

**LILY**

THERE'S SOMETHING 'BOUT THIS I DON'T REALLY LIKE.

**JAMES**

_(Overlapping)_

DO YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT?

I THINK IT'S ALRIGHT.

**LILY**

DO YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT?

**JAMES**

_(Simultaneous with above)_

YES, I THINK IT'S ALRIGHT.

**JAMES, LILY**

YES, I THINK IT'S ALRIGHT.

&&&&$$

WARNING, WILL ROBINSON, WARNING! DANGER, DANGER!

Lady Apolla: This next song is very suggestive. If you are strongly against the physical abuse and molestation of children, you may wish to skip over this song.

&&&&$$

# 9 Fiddle About (Uncle Vernon, Offstage Voices)

_(UNCLE VERNON SINGS to TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY. HE doesn't touch him, hardly even looks at him at first. He only glances over occasionally to be sure that TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY can't hear or understand him.)_

**UNCLE VERNON**

I'M YOUR WICKED UNCLE VERNON.

I'M GLAD YOU WON'T SEE OR HEAR ME

AS I FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT!

_(UNCLE VERNON throws his arm over his nephew, his hand on the boy's chest. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY stops rocking at the touch. UNCLE VERNON drops his hand.)_

YOUR MOTHER LEFT ME HERE TO MIND YOU.

NOW I'M DOING WHAT I WANT TO…

FIDDLING ABOUT,

FIDDLING ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT!

DOWN WITH THE BEDCLOTHES,

UP WITH THE NIGHTSHIRT!

FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT!

_(UNCLE VERNON grabs TEN-YEAR OLD HARRY with both hands and stands the boy up. He walks him downstage as the house disappears and the bed moves CENTERSTAGE.)_

**UNCLE VERNON, OFFSTAGE VOICES (MEN)**

FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT!

_(UNCLE VERNON walks TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY to the bed.)_

**UNCLE VERNON**

YOU WON'T SHOUT AS I FIDDLE ABOUT.

**UNCLE VERNON, OFFSTAGE VOICES (MEN)**

FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT!

_(HE lays TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY on the bed.)_

FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT!

_(UNCLE VERNON backs off and turns to DOWNSTAGE LEFT.)_

FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT,

FIDDLE ABOUT!

_(UNCLE VERNON turns back to the bed._ _As THEY chant "Fiddle" the bed slowly and deliberately begins to spin. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY just stares at the ceiling. The bed spins demonically faster and faster.)_

FIDDLE, FIDDLE, FIDDLE,

FIDDLE, FIDDLE, FIDDLE,

FIDDLE, FIDDLE, FIDDLE,

FIDDLE, FIDDLE, FIDDLE,

FIDDLE!

_(There is the SOUND of a slamming door._

_The bed stops. UNCLE VERNON jumps up and rushes out through the hall door, which has returned._

_The POTTERS have come back, as have the front door. THEY smile warmly at UNCLE VERNON, who meets them in the living room. HE tips his hat furtively. _

#9A See Me, Feel Me (Narrator)

_At once the house begins to reassemble, the bed going back to the bedroom position. UNCLE VERNON goes to the door. LILY hugs him and JAMES pats his shoulder in thanks. THEY are clueless as what he has just done to their son. UNCLE VERNON leaves, staggering off DOWNSTAGE RIGHT. The POTTERS cross to the sofa and collapse in an embrace._

_TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY rises in the bedroom and crosses down the hall to the front of the mirrored surface of the wardrobe, oblivious to his parents. The POTTERS break their embrace to watch him as HE passes. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY stares at himself in the mirror. His reflection wondrously becomes the image of the NARRATOR.)_

**NARRATOR**

_(To TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY)_

SEE ME, FEEL ME,

TOUCH ME, HEAL ME.

SEE ME, FEEL ME,

TOUCH ME…

_(The image of TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY staring at the NARRATOR is the only image we see. Everything else disappears in darkness)_

**END OF SCENE SEVEN**

Here's the next installment. It took a while to edit this piece because I had to consider the ratings, but here it is. I promise that I'll update quicker than this next time. It's just been so hectic with paper after paper. I hate the end of school.

GreenTea: Thanks for the review. It was so sweet. Thank you so much for your wonderful comments. And as for me continuing, here it is. If you have any questions, just ask.

And thank you to Stephenie and MilaThe Queen.

Bare with me, people. This is the easy part. Act two, I swear the Who wrote in a drug induced haze.


	9. Cousin Dudley Sensation Sparks Reprise

**SCENE EIGHT**

#10 Cousin Dudley (Cousin Dudley, Lads, Lasses)

**NARRATOR (Cont'd)**

HEAL ME.

_(TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY is looking at his own reflection in the mirror. The LIGHTS flash up. Time has passed. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY is suddenly alone at home with COUSIN DUDLEY, his new "baby-sitter." COUSIN DUDLEY surveys the scene from on top of the back of a chair to TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S left.)_

**COUSIN DUDLEY**

WE'RE ON OUR OWN, COUSIN.

ALL ALONE, COUSIN.

_(COUSIN DUDLEY stands on the chair and glances at the door.)_

LET'S THINK OF A GAME TO PLAY

NOW THE GROWNUPS HAVE ALL GONE AWAY.

_(COUSIN DUDLEY gets down and crosses to behind the sofa, snapping his fingers behind TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S head on "blind.")_

YOU WON'T BE MUCH FUN,

BEING BLIND, DEAF, AND DUMB,

BUT I'VE NO ONE TO PLAY WITH TODAY.

_(COUSIN DUDLEY puts a lampshade on TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S head and steps back to admire the image like a work of art.)_

DO YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK?

TO FIND ME IT WOULD TAKE YOU A WEEK.

_(COUSIN DUDLEY grabs his chair and puts it behind TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY, sitting him down in it on "freak.")_

BUT TIED TO A CHAIR YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE…

THERE'S A LOT I CAN DO WITH A FREAK.

_(COUSIN DUDLEY whips off the lampshade and throws it off STAGE LEFT on "bath.")_

HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I TURNED ON THE BATH,

_(COUSIN DUDLEY goes back to the chair and whirls it around to the front door on "started to laugh.")_

DUCKED YOUR HEAD UNDER AND STARTED TO LAUGH?

_(COUSIN DUDLEY grabs TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY forcefully and shoves him outside,tossing the chair off STAGE LEFT on "shut.")_

WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I SHUT YOU OUTSIDE,

_(COUSIN DUDLEY proceeds to the sofa and stands on it.)_

TO STAND IN THE RAIN

AND CATCH COLD SO YOU DIED?

_(COUSIN DUDLEY gets bored with the confines of 666 Godric's Hollow, jumps off the sofa, and crosses DOWNSTAGE._

_The house dissembles and vanishes.)_

I'M THE SCHOOL BULLY!

THE CLASSROOM CHEAT!

_(COUSIN DUDLEY crosses to his cousin and smacks his hands together, then attempts to smother him into his chest on "tread on your feet.")_

THE NASTIEST PLAY-FRIEND

YOU EVER COULD MEET.

I'LL STICK PINS IN YOUR FINGERS

AND TREAD ON YOUR FEET…

_(THEY cross to a trash can. COUSIN DUDLEY empties the garbage out, sticks TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY into the trash can, puts the lid on it and sits on top, contemplating TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S fate.)_

WE'RE ON OUR OWN, COUSIN.

ALL ALONE, COUSIN.

LET'S THINK OF A GAME TO PLAY

_(HE tips the trash can on its side and rolls TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY around on "away.")_

NOW THE GROWNUPS HAVE ALL GONE AWAY.

YOU WON'T BE MUCH FUN,

BEING BLIND, DEAF, AND DUMB,

BUT I'VE NO ONE TO PLAY WITH TODAY.

_(COUSIN DUDLEY looks off LEFT._

_The Church Youth Club has assembled around them. It's full of tough looking boys and girls – the LADS and LASSES. It's a simple, no frills hang out for children ten and above sponsored by the MINISTER. There is a snooker table, a juke box – and a Bally Pinball Machine.)_

**COUSIN DUDLEY, LADS, LASSES**

MAYBE A CIGARETTE BURN ON YOUR ARM

WOULD CHANGE YOUR EXPRESSION TO ONE OF ALARM.

I'LL DRAG YOU AROUND BY A LOCK OF YOUR HAIR

_(COUSIN KEVIN and PIERS dump TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY out of the trash can in a heap on "top." The LADS AND LASSES crowd around him, COUSIN DUDLEY standing threateningly over him as PIERS tosses the trash can off LEFT.)_

OR GIVE YOU A PUSH AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS…

_(GORDON and MALCOLM pull TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY up by his arms on "i'm the school bully."_ _THEY join in the other LADS and LASSES, also taking considerable delight in tossing TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY back and forth between them like a bean bag and treating him as if he were a living mannequin by putting a girl's hat on his head on "the classroom cheat," a scarf around his neck on "the classroom cheat," a cigarette in his mouth on "the nastiest play-friend," and a pool stick under his arms behind his back on "you ever could meet" so that he looks like a scarecrow.)_

**COUSIN DUDLEY**

I'M THE SCHOOL BULLY!

THE CLASSROOM CHEAT!

THE NASTIEST PLAY-FRIEND

YOU EVER COULD MEET.

I'LL PUT GLASS IN YOUR DINNER

AND SPIKES IN YOUR SEAT…

**LADS, LASSES**

_(Simultaneous with above)_

AHHHH…

_(The MINISTERand his WIFEenter and EVERYONE is immediately on exemplary behavior, quickly undressing TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY and rushing off to their original corners. COUSIN DUDLEY brings TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY over to the Pinball Machine. The MINISTER seems pleased that COUSIN DUDLEY has brought TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY. HE pats them both approvingly and leaves.)_

**COUSIN DUDLEY, LADS, LASSES**

WE'RE ON OUR OWN, COUSIN.

ALL ALONE, COUSIN.

_(COUSIN DUDLEY brings TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY center stage.)_

LET'S THINK OF A GAME TO PLAY

_(The LADS and LASSES surround TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY again.)_

NOW THE GROWNUPS HAVE ALL GONE AWAY.

YOU WON'T BE MUCH FUN,

BEING BLIND, DEAF, AND DUMB,

BUT I'VE NO ONE TO PLAY WITH TODAY.

_(THEY are all bored with TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY now and PIERS and MALCOLM carry him over to the Pinball Machine. Jokingly, COUSIN DUDLEY puts a penny in the Pinball Machine. HE stands TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY in front of it and sticks his hands on the buttons that operate the flippers. EVERYONE laughs._

#10A Intro to "Sensation" (Orchestra)

_COUSIN DUDLEY goes over to play snooker with his loutish mates and leaves TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY stares at the mirrored surface of the backboard. HE begins to play. _

#11 Sensation (Narrator, Lads, Lasses)

_The machine comes to life. One by one the others notice. COUSIN DUDLEY runs DOWNSTAGE RIGHT and gawks in slack-jawed shock. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY keeps playing. The LADS and LASSES begin to gather around him. He is winning. He plays hypnotically, beating the machine. He's beginning to rack up an incredible score. LIGHTS FLASH, BELLS RIGHT, BUZZERS SOUND. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY stares into the mirrored surface and plays. The LADS and LASSES are astounded. Unobserved by them, the NARRATOR clings on to a ladder high above them.)_

**NARRATOR**

I OVERWHELM AS I APPROACH YOU,

MAKE YOUR LUNGS HOLD BREATH INSIDE!

LOVERS BREAK CARESSES FOR ME,

LOVE DISTRACTED, DON'T KNOW WHY.

YOU FEEL ME COMING,

A NEW VIBRATION.

FROM AFAR YOU'LL SEE ME.

I'M A SENSATION…

I'M A SENSATION!

_(SIRIUS enters and sees TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY playing. He is amazed and somewhat unnerved. The NARRATOR climbs down the ladder and now has one foot on the ladder and the other on the top of the Pinball Machine.)_

THEY'RE MOVED BY ME AND ALL I TOUCH;

HAZY-EYED, THEY CATCH MY GLANCE.

_(SIRIUS leaves quickly, shaken.)_

PLEASANT SHUDDERS SHAKE THEIR SENSES.

MY WARM MOMENTUN THROWS THEIR STANCE.

_(The LADS and LASSES start cheering TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY on. The NARRATOR moves onto the Pinball Machine and jumps down onto the glass surface. The LADS and LASSES start dancing a couple at a time.)_

YOU FEEL ME COMING,

A NEW VIBRATION.

FROM AFAR YOU'LL SEE ME.

I'M A SENSATION….

I'M A SENSATION!

**LADS, LASSES**

_(Simultaneous with above)_

AH – SENSATION…

_(The LADS and LASSES spread out on the stage and begin to dance more freely.)_

**NARRATOR**

SOON YOU'LL SEE ME.

CAN'T YOU FEEL ME?

I'M COMING…

**LADS, LASSES**

AH – SENSATION…

**NARRATOR**

SEND YOUR TROUBLES DANCING.

YOU KNOW THE ANSWER:

I'M COMING…

**LADS, LASSES**

_(Simultaneous with above)_

OOH – AH – SENSATION…

**NARRATOR**

I'M COMING…

_(The NARRATOR slides down on his knees, remaining on the glass surface of the Pinball Machine.)_

I'M A SENSATION!

**LADS, LASSES**

_(Simultaneous with above)_

AH – SENSATION!

_(The LADS and LASSEScontinue to dance and celebrate wildly as TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S score continues to mount. The NARRATOR does upper body movements while still on the pinball machine. Finally, HE jumps off the Pinball Machine and moves UPSTAGE RIGHT. HE turns and watches the LADS and LASSES as they crowd around TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY once again.)_

**NARRATOR**

I LEAVE A TRAIL OF ROOTED PEOPLE

MESMERIZED BY JUST THE SIGHT.

ALL THESE LOVERS FEEL ME COMING,

LOVE AS ONE – IN LOVE TONIGHT.

_(The NARRATOR approaches TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY.)_

YOU FEEL ME COMING,

A NEW VIBRATION.

_(The NARRATOR places his hands on TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S shoulders.)_

FROM AFAR YOU'LL SEE ME.

I'M A SENSATION…

I'M A SENSATION!

_(The NARRATOR moves back to his UPSTAGE RIGHT position.)_

I'M A SENSATION…

I'M A SENSATION!

_(The NARRATOR works his way through the crowd towards the ladder once again and begins to climb it.)_

**LADS, LASSES**

_(Simultaneous with above)_

AH – SENSATION!

AH – SENSATION!

AH – SENSATION!

AH – SENSATION!

AH – SENSATION!

SENSATION…

_(TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S score reaches astronomical proportions. SIRIUS is back. HE has brought HARRY'S mother and father. The NARRATOR appears back on the ladder.)_

**NARRATOR**

I AM THE LIGHT.

_(The NARRATOR disappears._

_LILY walks calmly to her son. The LADS and LASSES make way for her. SHE gently pulls TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY back from the machine. The machine stops flashing. The score freezes. LILY hugs her son and turns him away from the machine. JAMES rushes forward and kneels before TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY, staring into his blank green eyes. JAMES looks up at LILY and she looks at her husband. It's clear that they feel they've found a moment of hope._

#12 Sparks (Reprise) (Orchestra)

_JAMES stands up and he and LILY lead TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY to the exit. SIRIUS follows them while COUSIN DUDLEY, the LADS, and the LASSES watch them go._

_The Youth Club disassembles.)_

**END OF SCENE EIGHT**

Yet another chapter done. And this, in my opinion, was the first most exciting part of Act One. The second most exciting part of Act One comes at the first act finale.

Green Tea: Yeah, it took me a while to get into the original show that this is based on as well. A lot of it confused me at first. Then, the show grew on me and now I can't get enough of it. Thanks for being so loyal.

Thank you to glory07 and elegy jo margins. I don't know what the reviews had to do with the story, but they were filled with some very interesting information.

Okay, since Scene 9 and Scene 10 are so short, I'll probably post them together, along with Scene 11, since the song in ten continues into eleven. And I'm warning you now: Be afraid. Be very afraid. So far, Harry's been molested by Uncle Vernon and tortured by Dudley and his mates. What else could possibly happen to this kid, especially now that he can play pinball? Does this mean there's hope for him yet?

And by the way, the rights of the original Broadwayshow The Who's Tommy belongs to Music Theatre International.

Until next time!


	10. Sparks Reprise

**SCENE NINE**

_("Sparks Reprise" continues._

_A Psychiatric Clinic._

_JAMES leads TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY across the stage to the door of the clinic. LILY trails before them. JAMES opens the door and brings TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY to UPSTAGE CENTER. LILY closes the door and follows. A PSYCHIATRIST and his ASSISTANT meet them. The PSYCHIATRIST takes TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY from his father. JAMES and LILY wait patiently to the left side._

_The PSYCHIATRISTS and his ASSISTANT experiment with TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY. A drum, a bell, andcrotaleare displayed on a counter tailored to the height of a child. The PSYCHIATRIST guides TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY to the crotale and gently prompts him to play it. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY does this with the PSYCHIATRIST guiding his hand. On the third attempt, the PSYCHIATRIST releases his hand and TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY continues playing. The PSYCHIATRIST looks over at the POTTERS, then back to TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY who continues to play. JAMES and LILY embrace each other in glee. After a moment, the PSYCHIATRIST stops TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY and moves on. This procedure is repeated with the drum and the bell. The POTTERS urge TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY on._

_But TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY will only respond like a puppet. After allowing him to bang on thebell for a bit, LILY goes over to him and this time it is she who pulls his arm away. SHE releases TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S arm and it falls to his side. JAMES and LILY become discouraged. TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY is very tired. The POTTERS seem hopelessly defeated._

_LILY takes TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY by the hand and leads him to DOWNSTAGE RIGHT. JAMES walks DOWNSTAGE just to the left of CENTER._

_The Clinic breaks away.)_

**END OF SCENE NINE**

Wow. Shortie this installment. Afraid the next one will be too, though more will be going on.


	11. Eyesight to the Blind

**SCENE TEN**

#13 Eyesight To The Blind (Hawker, Harmonica Player, Harlots, Thugs)

_(The front door of 666 Godric's Hollow appears. The POTTERS lead TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY down the street. JAMES puts his key in the front door, opens it and lets LILY and TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY inside. HE closes the door and remains at the doorstep, lost in thought._

_The HAWKER glides down the street, glances through the window, nods off at a not yet visible companion, and approaches JAMES by the front door of 666 Godric's Hollow. HE'S a somewhat unsavory character.)_

**HAWKER**

_(To JAMES)_

YOU TALK ABOUT YOU WOMAN;

I WISH YOU COULD SEE MINE.

YEAH, YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR WOMAN;

I WISH YOU COULD SEE MINE.

EVERY TIME SHE STARTS TO LOVIN',

SHE BRINGS EYESIGHT TO THE BLIND.

_(The HAWKER'S companion, a HARMONICA PLAYER, appears from down the street, wailing on the harmonica. JAMES is dubious and somewhat amused. The HAWKER shows him some photos. Gradually HE becomes interested. THEY ALL cross to CENTERSTAGE, JAMES in the middle of the HAWKER and the HARMONICA PLAYER.)_

**HAWKER, HARMONICA PLAYER**

YOU KNOW HER DADDY GAVER HER MAGIC,

I CAN TELL BY THE WAY SHE WALKS.

_(HAWKER reviews the pictures himself with JAMES and the HARMONICA PLAYER, almost like delivering the point.)_

HER DADDY GAVE HER MAGIC

I CAN TELL BY THE WAY SHE WALKS.

EVERY TIME SHE STARTS TO SHAKIN',

THE DUMB BEGIN TO TALK.

_(In quiet desperation, JAMES turns and rushes into the house to get his son. The HAWKER puts his arm around his companion's shoulder. JAMES emerges with TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY. JAMES glances back at the closed door, then looks back at the two suspicious characters. The HAWKER, the HARMONICA PLAYER, JAMES, and TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY wander through the streets of London into the night. A light rain. The HAWKER opens an umbrella.)_

**END OF SCENE TEN**


	12. Eyesight to the Blind ends Acid Queen

**SCENE ELEVEN**

_(THEY arrived in a kind of strange courtyard formed by walls of corrugated metal fencing – The Isle of Dogs. Fires burn in oil drums. A group of HARLOTS and THUGS is gathered around a manhole on a circle of tires. There are needles being passed around. In the background DRUNKS sip at bad beer and rubbing alcohol. The HAWKER and HARMONICA PLAYER stand CENTERSTAGE. JAMES and TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY stand DOWNSTAGE RIGHT. The HARLOTS dance seductively in the background.)_

**HAWKER, HARMONICA PLAYER (Cont'd)**

SHE'S GOT THE POWER TO HEAL YOU, NEVER FEAR.

**HARLOTS, THUGS**

WHOA – WHOA –

**HAWKER**

OH –

**HAWKER, HARMONICA PLAYER, HARLOTS, THUGS**

_(Variously)_

SHE'S GOT THE POWER TO HEAL YOU, NEVER FEAR.

**HAWKER, HARMONICA PLAYER, SIX HARLOTS**

JUST A WORD FROM HER LIPS

AND THE DEAF BEGIN TO HEAR.

$$&&&&$$WARNING, WILL ROBINSON, WARNING! DANGER, DANGER!$$&&&&$$

Lady Apolla: This next song is very suggestive. There is some sexual content and drug action within this song that you may not be interested in. Proceed with caution.

$$&&&&$$

#14 Acid Queen (Gypsy)

_(The HAWKER and HARMONICA PLAYER move STAGE RIGHT. JAMES quickly leads TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY across the stage and they face UPSTAGE from DOWNSTAGE LEFT. The JAKES all fade off. Only the HAWKER and HARMONIC PLAYER stay behind to observe._

_A wild looking GYPSY PROSTITUTE lifts her right leg into the air, pointed diagonally left. SHE lowers it and turns regally in her seat to face diagonal right. The GYPSY QUEEN then stands and turns her back on JAMES and TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY.)_

**GYPSY**

IF YOUR CHILD AIN'T ALL HE SHOULD BE NOW,

THIS GIRL WILL PUT HIM RIGHT.

I'LL SHOW HIM WHAT HE COULD BE NOW;

JUST GIVE ME ONE NIGHT.

_(SHE raises her cape with her arms and turns to face front.)_

I'M THE GYPSY – THE ACID QUEEN!

PAY BEFORE WE START.

_(The GYPSY moves to CENTERSTAGE.)_

I'M THE GYPSY – I'M GUARANTEED

TO TEAR HIS SOUL APART.

_(JAMES is uncertain. HE hesitates. The GYPSY swirls around and walks to the HAWKER.)_

GIVE US A ROOM AND CLOSE THE DOOR.

LEAVE US FOR A WHILE.

_(SHE looks back at JAMES.)_

YOUR BOY WON'T BE A BOY NO MORE,

YOUNG BUT NOT A CHILD.

_(The GYPSY flings off her cape and the HAWKER catches it. SHE struts back to CENTER.)_

I'M THEY GYPSY – THE ACID QUEEN!

PAY BEFORE WE START.

_(SHE crosses back to the HAWKER and caresses his face.)_

I'M THE GYPSY – I'M GUARANTEED

TO TEAR HIS SOUL APART.

_(SHE circles back to CENTER.)_

GATHER YOUR WITS AND HOLD ON FAST;

YOUR MIND MUST LEARN TO ROAM.

JUST AS THE GYPSY QUEEN MUST DO,

_(SHE goes to JAMES and pushes him away from TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY, shoving him towards the HAWKER.)_

YOU'RE GONNA HIT THE ROAD.

_(SHE finds her way back to CENTERSTAGE and struts DOWNSTAGE.)_

WHEN WORK IS DONE, YOU'LL LOOK AT HIM;

HE'LL NEVER BE MORE ALIVE.

_(SHE walks seductively back to CENTER.)_

MY BLOOD WILL RUN THOUGH HIS SKIN.

WATCH HIS BODY WRITHE!

_(SHE runs back DOWNSTAGE, arms up over her head. The GYPSY then turns to face UPSTAGE.)_

I'M THE GYPSY – THE ACID QUEEN!

_(SHE looks to TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY as she points at JAMES.)_

PAY BEFORE WE START.

_(SHE struts over to TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY and pulls him to DOWNSTAGE CENTER, where SHE turns him front.)_

I'M THE GYPSY – I'M GUARANTEED

TO TEAR HIS SOUL APART.

_(The GYPSY performs an erotic dance all around TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY. JAMES crosses UPSTAGE and ends up back at his beginning position DOWNSTAGE LEFT. The GYPSY turns TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY UPSTAGE, then raises his arms and lowers them again. SHE ends by turning him back DOWNSTAGE walking to the right of TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY and twirls.)_

IF YOUR CHILD AIN'T ALL HE SHOULD BE NOW,

THIS GIRL WILL PUT HIM RIGHT.

_(The GYPSY stops twirling and flicks her hands at TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY and HE raises his arms over his head. HE holds the position, seeming to respond to her magic. JAMES is startled by this and immensely encouraged. HE takes a step towards his son. The GYPSY walks over to TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY and brings his arms down before running her fingers seductively over his neck.)_

I'LL SHOW HIM WHAT HE COULD BE NOW;

JUST GIVE ME ONE NIGHT.

_(SHE goes over to JAMES, grabs his shoulders, and shakes him roughly.)_

I'M THE GYPSY – THE ACID QUEEN!

PAY BEFORE WE START.

_(Finally, JAMES opens his billfold and counts out fifty pounds. SHE savagely rips it out of his hands and struts back to TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY with it, the money in her hand held up high over her head. When she reaches him, the GYPSY sticks the money into her top.)_

I'M THE GYPSY – I'M GUARANTEED

TO BREAK YOUR LITTLE HEART.

_(The GYPSY leads TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY toward the opening in the metal fence. JAMES watches in agony. SHE is just about to pull TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY into her lair when JAMES, changing his mind, rushes to pull the boy away from her. HE grabs TEN-YEAR-OLD HARRY'S arm and pulls him off UPSTAGE RIGHT quickly._

_The GYPSY saunters down and begins to count the money she's pulled out of her dress. SHE'S joined by the HAWKER and HARMONICA PLAYER. The HAWKER takes the money from the GYPSY. SHE turns away in despair. HE gives her a fully loaded syringe. She wanders into the background and crouches. She pumps up her arm, injects the needle, and shoots. The HAWKER and HARMONICA PLAYER go off separately.)_

**END OF SCENE ELEVEN**

Yikes! That was a little intense. Don't worry. That'll be the end of the drugs and sexual assaults. Though I don't think we wanna really know what's coming up for Harry next.

GreenTea: I'm glad you're enjoying it. And here's the update. Thanks for the tip about That Rat Worth Kneeling. I'll definitely take a look at it and recommend it to my guardian and her new fiance. And as per grammer and spelling, my dad's a teacher and one of his jobs is summer school high school English. So I always try to use proper grammer and spelling, even on AIM.

Coming up next, ACT ONE FINALE! Okay, usually in a musical this is the show stopper and it's no different in rock operas. So get ready and see if you can recognize the song. I may even give a little bonus quiz.


	13. Pinball Wizard

**SCENE TWELVE**

_(Slide: 1993_

#15 Pinball Wizard (Cousin Dudley, Piers, Malcolm, Lads, Lasses)

_COUSIN DUDLEY enters from STAGE LEFT and a disheveled PIERS enters from STAGE RIGHT. COUSIN DUDLEY crosses to DOWNSTAGE RIGHT, PIERS stays CENTER STAGE. PIERS looks out at the audience in agonized disgust. COUSIN DUDLEY does his nails while HE listens.)_

**PIERS**

EVERY SINCE I WAS A YOUNG BOY,

I PLAYED THE SILVER BALL.

FROM SOHO DOWN TO BRIGHTON,

I MUST HAVE PLAYED 'EM ALL.

BUT I AIN'T SEEN NOTHING LIKE HIM

IN ANY AMUSEMENT HALL.

THAT DEAF, DUMB, AND BLIND KID

SURE PLAYS A MEAN PINBALL!

_(PIERS and COUSIN DUDLEY trade places. MALCOLM stumbles on STAGE LEFT and stays DOWNSTAGE LEFT. HE is clearly another deposed champion of the district.)_

**MALCOLM**

HE STANDS LIKE A STATUE,

BECOMES PART OF THE MACHINE.

FEELIN' ALL THE BUMPERS,

ALWAYS PLAYING CLEAN.

_(PIERS and MALCOLM join COUSIN DUDLEY in the center and stand on either side of him.)_

HE PLAYS BY INTUITION;

THE DIGIT COUNTERS FALL.

THAT DEAF, DUMB, AND BLIND KID…

**COUSIN DUDLEY, PIERS, MALCOLM**

… SURE PLAYS A MEAN PINBALL!

_(COUSIN DUDLEY saunters STAGE LEFT. PIERS stays CENTERSTAGE. MALCOLM walks to STAGE RIGHT.)_

HE'S A PINBALL WIZARD.

THERE HAS TO BE A TWIST.

_(COUSIN DUDLEY walks to STAGERIGHT and MALCOLM walks to STAGE LEFT.)_

A PINBALL WIZARD,

'SGOT SUCH A SUPPLE WRIST.

_(PIERS and COUSIN DUDLEY trade places, PIERS moving STAGE RIGHT and COUSIN DUDLEY moving to CENTER. Then, PIERS crosses to MALCOLM and COUSIN DUDLEY turns to face UPSTAGE.)_

**PIERS**

HOW DO YOU THINK HE DOES IT?

**MALCOLM**

I DON'T KNOW.

_(PIERS crosses back to STAGE RIGHT.)_

**PIERS**

WHAT MAKES HIM SO GOOD?

_(Both PIERS and MALCOLM turn their heads to COUSIN DUDLEY as he turns to face the audience.)_

**COUSIN DUDLEY**

HE AIN'T GOT NO DISTRACTIONS;

_(COUSIN DUDLEY walks to DOWNSTAGE CENTER.)_

CAN'T HEAR THOSE BUZZERS AND BELLS.

DON'T SEE NO LIGHTS A-FLASHIN';

_(PIERS and MALCOLM walk to UPSTAGE CENTER and face away from the audience.)_

PLAYS BY SENSE OF SMELL.

ALWAYS GETS A REPLAY,

'N' NEVER TILTS AT ALL.

_(PIERS and MALCOLM turn back and run to get into place on either side of COUSIN DUDLEY.)_

THAT DEAF, DUMB, AND BLIND KID …

_(All three boys slide onto their knees.)_

**COUSIN DUDLEY, PIERS, MALCOLM**

… SURE PLAYS A MEAN PINBALL!

_(An Amusement Arcade appears with funhouse mirrors and Pinball Machines. The three boys stand up and COUSIN DUDLEY takes a step back to dead CENTER. PIERS and MALCOLM remain DOWNSTAGE CENTER. The LADS and LASSES from the Church Youth Club are older now – bouffant hairdos and ducktails. THEY play pinball. COUSIN DUDLEY is clearly a local celebrity because HARRY is clearly a local legend. No sign of HARRY yet. THEY sing to COUSIN DUDLEY who struts around like a peacock.)_

**PIERS, MALCOLM**

I THOUGH I WAS

THE BALLY TABLE KING…

**PIERS, MALCOLM, OTHER LADS**

… BUT I JUST HANDED

MY PINBALL CROWN TO HIM.

_(The LASSES walk down to PIERS, MALCOLM, and COUSIN DUDLEY, their skirts swinging.)_

**LASSES**

HOW DO YOU THINK HE DOES IT?

**PIERS**

I DON'T KNOW.

**LASSES**

WHAT MAKES HIM SO GOOD?

_(The LASSES and LADS play pinball and dance. PIERS and MALCOLM cross to two Pinball Machines DOWNSTAGE and stand on them, PIERS LEFT and MALCOLM RIGHT. COUSIN DUDLEY remains CENTER.)_

**PIERS**

EVEN AT MY FAVORITE TABLE,

HE CAN BEAT MY BEST.

**MALCOLM**

THE KIDS ALL LEAD HIM IN

AND HE JUST DOES THE REST.

**COUSIN DUDLEY**

HE'S GOT CRAZY FLIPPER FINGERS;

NEVER SEEN HIM FALL.

THAT DEAF, DUMB, AND BLIND KID…

**ALL**

… SURE PLAYS A MEAN PINBALL!

_(THEY dance wildly. PIERS and MALCOLM get off the Pinball Machines and dance in the middle of the group. COUSIN DUDLEY disappears towards the back of the stage._

_From the back of the Arcade HARRY arrives riding on a Pinball Machine, brought out by four more fans. He's like Deus ex Machina._

_The OTHERS follow him down. His score appears above. COUSIN DUDLEY stands on top of the table and leads the rest of the group. HE jumps down and stands to the LEFT of his cousin. HARRY is now 13 years old and the NARRATOR and HARRY have finally become one. LIGHTS FLASH, BELLS RING, SIRENS WAIL. The two dethroned Pinball Kings look on grimly from HARRY'S RIGHT, COUSIN DUDLEY and the four fans look on, while the rest of the LADS and LASSES continue dancing. HARRY is just standing there, but starts playing as soon as the singing starts. HE'S really runningthescoreup. In fact it's astronomical.)_

**ALL**

EVEN AT MY FAVORITE TABLE,

HE CAN BEAT MY BEST.

THE KIDS ALL LEAD HIM IN

AND HE JUST DOES THE REST.

HE'S GOT CRAZY FLIPPER FINGERS;

NEVER SEEN HIM FALL…

THAT DEAF, DUMB, AND BLIND KID

SURE PLAYS A MEAN PINBALL!

_(LIGHTS FLASH as the LADS and LASSES who were dancing strike a final pose. HARRY continues to play the Pinball Machine, just like Roger Daltry.)_

**END OF ACT ONE**

This is such a feeling of accomplishment.

Green Tea: Yeah. Some of those words are gonna appear in the dictionary sometime soon, I just know it. Actually, I haven't seen Anything Goes yet, but it's probably just a matter of time before my school repeats it, so I'll just take your word for it for now.

Liz: lol Finally someone who understands my pain! Yeah, there's a lot of garbage on this site. I only like the writers with class and stories that I can actually see Jo writing. Pride&Predudice? Well, I've never read the book, so I don't know if I did. If I did, I ensure you it was purely unintentional. Thanks for your kind words. Of course, new readers and reviewers are always welcome.

Okay, here's the bonus question. Don't worry about it if you don't know the answer. I will eventually let you know. In the movie version of The Who's Tommy, Roger Daltry starred as Tommy. Some songs were performed by the famous celebrities of 1975, when the movie came out. Who was the singer who performed "Pinball Wizard" for the movie?


End file.
